


snowy day

by ashxlou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, The other boys are mentioned but they're not in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxlou/pseuds/ashxlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snowed all night in London when the boys were there so Ashton is begging Luke to go out in the snow with him</p>
<p>A/N: this is more like friendship not relationship just fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowy day

-Lukey, Luke, Luke, Lukey...   
Luke groaned and put his hands over his face.   
-Go away. He mumbled.   
-But Lukey, it snowed all night! Please go out in the snow with me, pleeeease? Ashton begged.   
The boys were currently in London and it hadn't really snowed but apparently it had tonight. -Lukey.. Ashton started before he got cut off by Luke.   
-Yes, okay. Fine I'll come with you.. Luke said as he sat up.  
-YAY! THANK YOU! Ashton screamed before he ran out of the room.   
Luke laughed to himself because 'wow ashton is such a child'. 

The two boys were now outside. Ashton was lying in the snow making a snow angel while Luke stood and watched.   
-Luuuke, don't just stand there. Ashton complained. -Let's make a snowman!   
Ashton shot up and directly started building the snowman. And Luke decided that since he agreed to even going out here then he should at least try to have some fun, so he walked towards Ashton and started helping him.   
The boys built a snowman and Ashton was laughing loudly at how weird it looked.   
-It looks like it has boobs! He said between laughs.   
And Luke couldn't help but laugh because seeing Ashton laugh always make Luke laugh. 

-Ash, maybe we should go inside. It's really cold and I can see that you're freezing. Luke said.   
Ashton was shaking and his lips were almost purple but still he refused to go inside.   
Luke walked over to him and started pulling his arm.  
-Come on. Please I'm really cold. He said and looked at Ashton with puppy eyes.   
Ashton sighed and stood up.   
-Okay, let's go inside. He agreed.   
They both went inside and Luke sighed happily when they entered the house because it was so much warmer inside than outside. 

Luke sat in front of the fireplace, sipping on his hot chocolate.   
-Hey. He heard a voice say from behind him.   
He turned around and looked and yep, it was Ashton.   
-Hi. Luke said and smiled.   
Ashton sat down beside him and looked at the fire.   
-Thank you by the way.... The other boys didn't want to go out today when I asked them.. Ashton said.   
It kind of broke Luke's heart to see that ashton actually looked sad when he said that last part.   
-Well you know, anything for a friend. Luke said as he smiled towards Ashton.   
Ashton smiled back and slung his arm around Luke's shoulders. Luke cuddled into Ashton and they sat there in silence.   
Ashton kissed Luke's forehead.   
-I love you Lukey.   
The butterflies went crazy in Luke's stomach and he silently answered;  
-I love you too Ash.


End file.
